ItaSasu: Sasuke Incapable (One Shot)
by KasaraKatanara
Summary: Sasuke has fallen down with the flu, and the only one who can take care of him is Itachi. His serious, yet caring elder brother.


Im sick...really sick. And not just the type of sick that makes your head feel woozy and your stomach feel like a ten ton sack of bricks, but an over-bearing, killer like desiese that makes me feel like the world around me has become a continuem of darkness and empty space.

"Sasuke...?"

A dull, mono-tone voice calls out to me through the darkness and i moan. I know who it is that's calling my name through this darkness, and i am not eager to answer..

"Nii-San?" I open my sweat heavy eyes and stare at my elder sibling standing in the door-way. Today, for some reason, he is not wearing his typical dry-cleaned to perfection tuxedo, but is instead wearing torn up skinny jeans, a baggy black t-shirt with his bands logo on it (Akatsuki), and his hair tied up in a messy unfinished knot.

"What do you want?" I say as rudely as possible while he treads towards my resting place. (which is a matted old couch in the living room by the way-)

"I have Tylenol for you"

"Dont want it" I reply closing my eyes afterwards. He frowns "Your going to take it sasuke, come on get up"

"Ugh..." I cant help but moan like a dying animal. I wont show it, but my whole body hurts...i cant keep anything down in the pits of my stomach, im hot, sweaty, breathing heavy, and i feel totally vulnerable and usless.

"I'll help you up sasuke"

"No-" Before i can finish my plea, gentle hands wrap themselves around the lower part of my spine, and i am pulled upwards so that my headache pounds loudly throughout my entire body.

"Damnit...i said dont..." I rub my eyes almost shyly as Itachi places the palm of his hand on mine...i think to myself that this jester of kindness is...odd...

"After i give you this, we need to give you a bath-"

"What?" I think i say loudly, but due to the circumstances i think it was more of a ragged whisper.

"Im sixteen i, i dont need your help to take a bath! Infact, i dont need one at all"

"Jeez..." Itachi says as he pulls the moist glass of water up to my face. "Listen sasuke im the only one who's been talking care of you for this past week, and weather you like it or not, your taking a bath, because you haven't had one the whole time you've been sick"

I finish the water and swallow the pill.

"Fine, fine...i just...dont need you help ok?" Im lying...i do need his help, the only reason ive been acting this way so far is because im stubborn...and i know this...but what is pissing me off is the fact that he's right...like usual.

"Come on..." He says nonchalantly. "Lets go, i wont be helping you long."

The sound of the tub water running is surprisingly refreshing, and the cold wall tile against my bare back feels even better. I only wish i wasent wearing any pants, because then i would feel even better.

"Sasuke.."

"Mmmm..." I dont open my eyes...im to tired...so tire-

"Sasuke?"

"..."

"Hey, Outoto-" He strokes his for-finger across my jaw-bone and i am awoken by an electric feeling that has short-circuited through my brain.

"Wha!" I say as i look up at him. "Wh, wha, what is it is the bath full, done, is it done?"

For some reason i am speaking like a kawaii Japanese school girl on crack, and it takes me a few moments to get back to my hard-headed and prideful self.

"Yes" Itachi says coldly. "the tubs full"

"Oh, good..."

I go to stand up, but once again Itachi wraps his arms around me, and despite (once again) my complantes he carries me to the toilet seat and sits me down. My eye sight goes hazy again, and my head tilts to the right.

"Sasuke?"

I cant hear him.

"Sasuke wake up" His hands stroke my legs, and for a few moments i cant process that he's trying to get me undressed so that i can hop in the tub.

"Wha?" I say very flabbergasted. "Du, don't do that i can do that myself.." I lurch forward because of the sudden appearance of barf near the back of my throat.

"Stop it sasuke, its fine, just relax"

"cant..." I say "This is...embarrassing...why...am i so sick?"

"I'll take you to the doctors tommoro-"

"But i dont want to go anywere Nii-san, i dont want-"

"Just..."

I see a shift in movement, and i look to my right to see that my pants have already been taken off.

"Calm down, here, let me get you in the tub"

My face must be a fire red. Because i am embarrassed beyond belief. Me! The first class student at Leaf Village academy, being carried ass-nude into a bath tub by his elder sibling...embarrassing...embarrassing beyond belief.

Slowly Itachi places my left foot in the water, then the next, and all the worry flies away...im was so cold, so sick, and honestly for the first time in my life i had felt like crying, but all that vanishes, and i am left with nothing but warm feeling and perfect isolation.

"Swoosh..." Itachi lowers me into the water and i let out a weird, half moan half sigh...it probably sounded really weird to Itachi...but he doesn't care, instead he leans behind me and grabs a soap bar from the shelf.

"Huh? wait, you should go, nii-san you should-"

"sasuke, stop talking" He sounds harsh, and this takes me completely by suprise... and for some odd reason, i shut up...i just stare at him and watch intently as he rubs the soap bar around in his hands.

"Dont, look down there" I say. Itachi rolls his eyes at this and places the soap bar gently on my forehead. "Dont worry, i wont..."

Slowly he rubs the bar of soap, and his hands, down the base of my neck and around my back...

this feels...wrong, very wrong, i feel as if im doing something bad. Like im standing infront of a robber committing a crime, and im not doing anything about it, im just, letting it happen...

His hands rub up against my waist, and i open my eyes to stare at him, this is to close, and we both know it, but the look in his eyes, that look that's so intent and unravelling...its enough to make my whole body go numb...

So I don't stop him.

He slides his hands down into the murky water and gently rubs the inside of my leg. I bite my lip and shift towards him, this is wrong, this is wrong its wrong really, really wrong...but im in so much pain, and the way this feels, it wouldn't feel as good coming from somebody else...only he could do this to me, and despite the fact that im keeled over with desiese, i actually knew that this was coming... and so did he.

Finally he moves his hand around my "Unmentionable". in response, i reach my right hand around the bath tub and clasp him on the shoulder. I then rest my head around his bicep, and grind my teeth together..

What the hell am i doing?

He looks over at me, and i stare up at him with soft eyes...eyes that have pools of tears and bagginess like that of a wounded puppy.

"sigh..." he closes his eyes and moves his hands away.

"Im sorry"

This is the last thing he says to me...he finishes up cleaning me, rinses my hair, hoists me out of the bath tub, puts fresh clothes on me, and puts me back into bed. I try to think about waht just happened, but its to much for my brain to figure out...maybe i can solve this "puzzle" later, but right now...i just...i need some sleep.

I close my eyes and begin to consume myself into darkness...

but something stops me.

There's a shuffling beside me, the blankets are unfolding, and somebody is lying down beside me...a few seconds later, warm hands wrap themselves around my body,

and i happily succumb into there depths.


End file.
